Closing Time
by MontagueCrew
Summary: William catches a young girl just on time. T for mature themes. Probably just a one-shot but who knows!


William groaned resting his pale face in his hands. He was exhausted to say in the least. Grell had landed William an exponential amount of overtime, and he would have almost no time to rest. He sighed, and returned to the ginormous stack of paperwork that had seemed to grow larger and larger every time he even peeked at it. Suddenly, William's train of thought was interrupted by a clacking against the polished floors of the building. He spared a glance towards the direction of the noise and saw a brunette woman that he didn't recognize. She seemed to be in a hurry, her paper work pressed tightly against her chest as she flew by. He continued to stare at her and noticed that a piece of paper had managed to slip from her grasp. William slowly got out of his seat and jogged towards the paper. He picked it up between his thumb and forefinger and called out to her.

She immediately stopped in her tracks and let out a small, surprised scream. She turned, a bit flustered at her actions and saw that it was none other than the famous William T Spears. He lived up to his reputation, perfect posture, a stoic expression, perfectly neat hair. He held out the paper and she hurriedly made her way to him.

"Thank you, I never would have realized I dropped it." She adjusted her black bag and stuck all her papers in it before taking the paper William had grabbed for her. He gave a small nod and extended his hand to her, introducing himself in the process. "Yeah, I know." She smiled kindly, taking in the handshake with a strong grip. "I'm Mia Brooklyn."

"What department do you work in, I don't recognize you?" William asked curiously, he prided himself in knowing every co-worker, so he was surprised that a new face had made itself known. This made a blush creep in her cheeks.

"Oh well, you see I'm a trainee," Her voice became softer and softer. William tilted his head in thought.

"Then why would you be here at this hour?" He asked, a small hint of concern rising in his voice. He folded his arms across his chest waiting for the red faced girl to give him an answer.

"Well, we didn't know anyone would still be here-"

"We?" William cut her explanation short. She could practically feel her body shrink. All she wanted was to disappear. She fidgeted with her fingers, feeling her yellow eyes fill with stinging tears.

"Mr. Spears, I'm so sorry!" She finally felt the wave of guilt begin to drown her. She fell to her knees, her slender fingers covering her face. "Mr. Knox said we wouldn't get caught if we stayed after hours, but I don't think he knew you were here!" William bent down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, seeing the situation clearly now.

"Did he pressure you to do anything with him?" William asked softly, he could tell by the pace of her walking that she was in a hurry to leave. She looked up at him with big sad eyes and held back tears as she nodded. "Tell me everything. Don't skip a detail." William ordered.

* * *

_" Mr. Knox-"_

_"Call me Ronald, sweety." Ronald winked at her through his large glasses. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She had found , her tutor for reaping, to be quite handsome. And he seemed to take an interest in her more than any of the other girls in the program._

_"Okay, Ronald." She started, a slight shakiness to her voice. "Do you think you could help me with my homework tonight?" She asked, biting down softly on her bottom lip. He looked at her with a blank expression for a moment, blinking his eyes before a large grin crept on his face. _

_"Of course!" He exclaimed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Meet me in my office at closing time and we'll stay for as long as we need._

* * *

_"Ronald." Mia knocked on the wooden door, lingering the cold feel on her knuckles. Within 3 seconds Ronald was at the door. Excitedly, he took her wrist and dragged her into his office. Mia laughed with Ronald as he slid out a seat for her. He then took his seat at his desk and stared at her. "What?" Mia blushed, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his large hand._

_"Nothing," He exhaled, tilting his eyebrows up. But Mia urged him to tell her, bouncing in her seat as she took out her homework. "Okay, okay." Ronald said nervously. "It's just... There's this __**girl **__that I like," Mia twirled her finger in her hair as she looked at him longingly, he was avoiding her gaze, staring at the ground._

_"A reaper with girl problems," Mia giggled. Ronald snapped his head up and teasingly glared at her._

_"Shut up, do you want to hear or not?" He had hints of red in his cheeks, and Mia sealed her lips shut, then nodding anxiously wondering if he was talking about her. "Well, I don't know how to tell her I like her and due to the status she's at right now I don't think it should be public and I-" He stole a glance at Mia, searching her eyes for any hint that she might like him._

_Suddenly, he saw something. A small spark that was just enough to trigger him. He leaped forwards and lets his lips crash onto hers. She was taken aback, surprised at his sudden actions, and froze in place. He made his way around the table and picked her up in his arms, setting her down on his desk. He was so in the moment, that he couldn't hear her words of protest. He straddled her and held her wrists down on the table. She kicked around, sending papers flying off the desk._

_Ronald ignored the mess and forced his tongue into her mouth. He closed his eyes, loving the way he felt. So powerful and in control. He opened his eyes and saw her wide eyes filled with fear. He was panting heavily and released her from his grip. She squirmed away from him and collected her things with haste._

_"Mia, Mia wait I'm sorry." Ronald couldn't explain himself but he leaned on the table, not wanting to touch her again in fear of what he would do. All he could do was try to convince her to stay. "Mia, come back. Mia. Mia!" Ronald's voice grew in volume as he ran a gloved hand through his golden hair. She was already sprinting out of the room._

* * *

When Mia had finished, she was leaning on William for support. Crying onto his chest and gripping at the shoulder of his suit. She looked at his white button up shirt and snickered at herself for staining it with her black mascara. She apologized but he dismissed it without a second thought, putting her head on his chest again, telling her to cry more if she needed to. He stroked her silky hair and sighed, trying to think of what to say. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent. She smelled of roses in a field of freshly mowed grass.

"Do you still need help with homework?" William finally broke the silence, adjusting his glasses. Mia let out a choked laugh and looked up at him. Her shiny eyes filled with sorrow, but that sadness was soon overturned with happiness. She nodded.

William rose to his feet and extended his hand to her. She limply took it in hers, William pulled her up gently, putting his hand cautiously on her waist, not wanting to scare her. She didn't seem startled so he took her arm in his and escorted her to his office.

"That's a lot of paperwork, William." Mia commented, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. William nodded but said nothing. "Are you sure you'll have enough time to help me with this _and _do all your work?" Mia averted his gaze and waited patiently for his response.

"I'd be glad to have overtime for you." Mia then stopped and looked right into his eyes. At first he thought he had offended her in someway. But as he looked at her, she seemed to be radiating with a sincere look of gratitude. "And I'll be giving all this paper work to Ronald and Grell tomorrow. Heaven knows they deserve more than this." Mia squeezed his arm and released a loud laugh. William looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled sincerely. He liked the trainee, and wanted to make sure she was never hurt by anyone ever again.


End file.
